Glacier
|Value = ? |Level = 20 |Weapon Number = 61 |Img = |Hardpoint = Heavy |WeaponLevel = 1 |Damage = 1,056 per freezing rocket |Range = 300m |Reload = Per rocket: 0.49 seconds Full: 17 seconds |Capacity = Clip: 35 freezing rockets Burst: 43 freezing rockets |Unload = Clip: 3.5 seconds Burst: 4.3 seconds |Icn1 = Explosive |Icn2 = Manual |Icn3 = Volley |Icn4 = FWR |Icn5 = AOE |Icn6 = }} Introduction The Glacier is a close-range (up to 300 meters) heavy rocket weapon. It was released during the Halloween 2019 event with the Cryo and the Rime. Strategy The explosive shells works very similar to its medium counterpart Cryo and it's light counterpart Rime, due to the freeze ability and the reload while firing mechanic. It is very similar to the Exodus. When unloading and quickly went to cover once it's empty, it also has good synergy with other close-range weapons as well. It increases the damage dealt to the target when it is in a closer range, just like most of the other rocket launchers. Though the Glacier doesn't deal enough damage to the enemies by itself, therefore it should be used with multiple Glaciers or with Cryos, Rimes or other close-range weapons to maximize it's potential. Mark I Statistics |level-01-time = |level-01-damage = 1056 |level-02-cost = 100,000 |level-02-time = 2 hours |level-02-damage = 1161 |level-03-cost = 200,000 |level-03-time = 5 hours |level-03-damage = 1280 |level-04-cost = 400,000 |level-04-time = 14 hours |level-04-damage = 1412 |level-05-cost = 2,000,000 |level-05-time = 1 day |level-05-damage = 1557 |level-06-cost = 4,000,000 |level-06-time = 1 day 16 hours |level-06-damage = 1716 |level-07-cost = 6,000,000 |level-07-time = 2 days 20 hours |level-07-damage = 1887 |level-08-cost = 11,000,000 |level-08-time = 3 days 14 hours |level-08-damage = 2085 |level-09-cost = 17,000,000 |level-09-time = 4 days 12 hours |level-09-damage = 2296 |level-10-cost = 32,000,000 |level-10-time = 5 days |level-10-damage = 2534 |level-11-cost = 43,000,000 |level-11-time = 5 days 8 hours |level-11-damage = 2785 |level-12-cost = 55,000,000 |level-12-time = 5 days 16 hours |level-12-damage = 3062 |total-upgrade-cost = 170,700,000 |total-upgrade-time = 30 days 11 hours }} *The damage column shows the damage of each individual freezing rocket (out of 35 rockets) Mark II Statistics |level-01-time = |level-01-damage = 3062 |level-02-cost = 2,000,000 |level-02-time = 1 day |level-02-damage = 3117 |level-03-cost = 4,000,000 |level-03-time = 2 days |level-03-damage = 3172 |level-04-cost = 8,000,000 |level-04-time = 3 days |level-04-damage = 3228 |level-05-cost = 19,500,000 |level-05-time = 3 days |level-05-damage = 3283 |level-06-cost = 19,500,000 |level-06-time = 3 days |level-06-damage = 3338 |level-07-cost = 19,500,000 |level-07-time = 3 days |level-07-damage = 3393 |level-08-cost = 19,500,000 |level-08-time = 3 days |level-08-damage = 3448 |level-09-cost = 19,500,000 |level-09-time = 3 days |level-09-damage = 3504 |level-10-cost = 19,500,000 |level-10-time = 3 days |level-10-damage = 3559 |level-11-cost = 19,500,000 |level-11-time = 3 days |level-11-damage = 3614 |level-12-cost = 19,500,000 |level-12-time = 3 days |level-12-damage = 3669 |total-upgrade-cost = 170,000,000 |total-upgrade-time = 30 days }} *The damage column shows the damage of each individual freezing rocket (out of 35 rockets) Effect Accumulation The higher the accumulation (%), the faster the Glacier is able to inflict the freeze condition to an enemy target with its freeze rockets. Update History Trivia *The Sinister Glacier was made obtainable again upon the release of the Christmas 2019 Special Delivery. Navigation